


Working late

by Doestreebrosisgay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, kleinphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doestreebrosisgay/pseuds/Doestreebrosisgay
Summary: Late nights were so hard, and so tiring. But Jared for through it, only because of his fiance, Connor.





	Working late

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and is kinda ooc but I was tired and wanted Kleinphy fluff
> 
> I might write some more?

It had been a long day for Jared. He had been at work since 10am that morning, and had only arrived home at 11:30pm. The lights in the house were almost all off, meaning Connor was probably already asleep in bed by now. He headed upstairs with a sad sigh, hoping that these late nights weren't affecting Connor in a negative way. He cared about his fiance more than anything, and didn't want the spark to disappear simply because of a particularly heavy work load lately. 

 

Jared headed into the bathroom first, deciding not to get into pyjamas, simply stripping down aside from his boxers and dumping his clothes into the laundry basket. He then walked into the dark bedroom, smiling weakly as he saw Connor curled up under the covers. No matter what, no matter how bleak and boring the day had been, he could always count on Connor to cheer him up at the end of it. 

He crawled into bed carefully, not wanting to disturb Connor's sleep- when he saw his eyes flutter open, and a weak smile appear on his face. 

 

“You're home!” Connor mumbled quietly, voice slightly gravelly after not being used for a few hours. “I missed you.” 

Jared smiled sweetly at his sleepy fiance, lightly kissing his forehead and wrapping his arms around him gently.

“I missed you too, love.” He responded, running a hand through his slightly tangled hair. “I'm sorry I was working so late, baby. I wish I could have come home earlier.” He sighed sadly, holding Connor against his chest. 

“It's okay. As long as you're here now, I don't care.” Connor mumbled sleepily, curling up in his arms. 

 

Jared smiled down at him- damn, what had he done to deserve such an amazing fiance? 

“I'm here, sweetheart. Care to tell me what you did today?” He asked, just wanting to relax with Connor in his arms. 

“Wedding planning, mostly. I'm still torn between a dress and a suit. It just adds to the stereotype that someone in the relationship is the woman-” Jared cut him off. 

“Wear a dress. You know how beautiful you look in dresses, darling.” He smiled softly, still gently stroking his hair. Connor practically lit up, then yawned softly. 

“Well, I was thinking about a ballgown at first, but you know how much I like to show off my legs, so I was thinking something that's more body fitted? And it's meant to be white, but I found a really cute red glittery dress, and it even has a side slit which I think would look really cute- oh! And-” 

 

Jared simply listened to Connor's long rambling about the wedding, not saying a single word. But a thought popped into his head, and he had to stop him. 

“Sweetheart, you're getting tired, have you taken your medication?” 

Connor bit his lip, thinking for a moment. 

“...no.” He mumbled quietly. He hated taking his sleep meds. He hated sleeping. It was just useless to him, there was so much else he could be doing instead. 

 

Jared sighed and shook his head, reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing one of Connor's pills and the bottle of water he always kept. Connor sat up, back resting against the headboard as he swallowed the pill, taking a sip of water and shuddering slightly. 

Jared gently stroked his back, smiling softly as he praised him, knowing that Connor hated the feeling of taking medication. 

“There you go, baby. You know your medication helps, sweetheart.  And I know you don't like taking it, but it's okay. I'm here now, I promise.” He smiled and kissed his cheek softly, pulling him into a gentle hug. “now, tell me a little more about the wedding.”

 

Connor smiled softly, lying back down and yawning softly.  “Well, I was gonna get Evan to do the flowers… roses, I think… Something red to match my dress….” He mumbled quietly, voice already lined with sleep. “and your suit was gonna… gonna be red too… like my dress… we're gonna match… because… because I love you…” 

And with that, Connor fell asleep, with Jared smiling at him lovingly. He gently kissed his forehead, running a hand through his hair. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you so much.” He mumbled quietly, settling down beside him. He loved Connor. And knew he always would. 


End file.
